twoja_twarz_brzmi_znajomofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kora
*Kamil Sipowicz |Uczestnik wcielający się = *Agnieszka Włodarczyk *Katarzyna Pakosińska *Anna Dereszowska *Ewelina Lisowska |Wykonywany utwór = *„Boskie Buenos” *„Cykady na Cykladach” *„Raz dwa, raz dwa” *„Szare miraże” |Edycja = *Pierwsza *Piąta *Ósma *Dwunasta }} Kora, właściwie Olga Aleksandra Sipowicz z domu Ostrowska, primo voto Jackowska (ur. 8 czerwca 1951 w Krakowie, zm. 28 lipca 2018 w Bliżowie) — polska wokalistka rockowa i autorka tekstów, w latach 1976–2008 solistka zespołu Maanam. Biografia 'Młodość' Kora jest córką Marcina Ostrowskiego (ur. 1897 w Buczaczu) i Emilii Ostrowskiej z domu Siarkiewicz (ur. 1908 w Stanisławowie), jego drugiej żony. Do 1939 Ostrowski był komendantem Policji Państwowej w Buczaczu. Po agresji ZSRR na Polskę był aresztowany przez NKWD, zdołał uciec z więzienia i przedostał się do Generalnego Gubernatorstwa. W tym samym czasie jego żona i córki zostały deportowane do ZSRR, a żona zmarła na zesłaniu. Rodzice Kory poznali się po II wojnie światowej w Krakowie, gdzie oboje pracowali jako urzędnicy. Olga była ich piątym i najmłodszym dzieckiem. Ze względu na bardzo trudną sytuację materialną i zdrowotną rodziców, w latach 1955-1960 Kora przebywała w domu dziecka prowadzonym przez siostry prezentki w Jordanowie, aż do ukończenia II klasy szkoły podstawowej. Do rodzinnego domu powróciła tuż po śmierci ojca, ale po roku musiała przenieść się do Jabłonowa Pomorskiego, gdzie przez kolejny rok mieszkała u swojego wujostwa i uczęszczała do szkoły podstawowej w klasie IV. Dalszą edukację w szkole podstawowej i liceum ogólnokształcącym kontynuowała w rodzinnym Krakowie, aż do zdania egzaminu maturalnego. Jako nastolatka była silnie związana z krakowskim środowiskiem artystycznym i hippisowskim. Przyjaźniła się z Piotrem Skrzyneckim, Jerzym Beresiem, Wiesławem Dymnym, Krystyną Zachwatowicz czy Piotrem Markiem. To w czasach hippisowskich przyjęła swój pseudonim Kora. Tuż po maturze Kora poznała muzyka grup Vox Gentis i Anawa, Marka Jackowskiego, którego poślubiła w grudniu 1971. Przez blisko dwa lata pracowała jako psychoterapeutka w Klinice Psychiatrii Dziecięcej w Krakowie. Sporadycznie występowała wówczas na koncertach nowego zespołu męża, Osjan, któremu akompaniowała na fujarce i z którym koncertowała po Polsce m.in. wspólnie z Donem Cherry. Jako wokalistka Kora zadebiutowała w kolejnym zespole Jackowskiego, zaczynając od śpiewania wokaliz. Był to utworzony w 1975 wraz z Milo Kurtisem duet M-a-M, grający alternatywną, inspirowaną Bliskim Wschodem muzykę. Kora wystąpiła z nimi po raz pierwszy w lutym 1976 w poznańskim klubie "Aspirynka". Zespół koncertował m.in. z Maciejem Zembatym, a współpraca ta zaowocowała nagraniem przez Korę wokaliz do serialu telewizyjnego "Przyjaciele", z muzyką Michała Lorenca. Grupa M-a-M, już w nowym rozszerzonym składzie i pod nową, rozszerzoną nazwą Maanam, pod koniec lat 70. zaczęła grać rocka, a Kora została jej główną wokalistką. Od 1980 była jednym z najważniejszych i najpopularniejszych przedstawicieli tego gatunku w historii polskiej muzyki. Maanam wydał 11 studyjnych albumów. Zespół wylansował rekordową ilość kilkudziesięciu przebojów, między innymi: Boskie Buenos, O! Nie rób tyle hałasu, Kocham Cię, kochanie moje, To tylko tango czy Lucciola w latach 80. oraz Wyjątkowo zimny maj, Zapatrzenie czy Po to jesteś na świecie w latach 90. Kora napisała większość tekstów do piosenek Maanamu. Po 32 latach działalności zespół zawiesił ją w grudniu 2008. 'Po pierwszym rozpadzie Maanamu' Na początku kariery Maanamu Kora zadebiutowała również na scenie teatralnej. 7 lipca 1982, na włoskim festiwalu teatralnym Dei Due Mondi w Spoleto, miała miejsce premiera sztuki "Mątwa" Witkacego prezentowanej przez zespół Teatru Starego w Krakowie. Kora wystąpiła tam obok m.in. Jerzego Stuhra, Jerzego Bińczyckiego i Ewy Kolasińskiej. Spektakl wystawiano także w Mediolanie. Po pierwszym zawieszeniu działalności przez Maanam w 1986, Kora nagrała rok później wraz z krakowskim zespołem Püdelsi płytę Bela Pupa, zawierającą piosenki Piotra Marka, nieżyjącego lidera grupy Düpą. Album ukazał się w 1988. W 1987 artystka wystąpiła ponadto na Przeglądzie Piosenki Aktorskiej we Wrocławiu. W ramach galowego koncertu, poświęconego twórczości Agnieszki Osieckiej, wykonała piosenki "Okularnicy" oraz "Kochankowie z ulicy Kamiennej". Wówczas narodził się pomysł na pierwszą solową płytę wokalistki, z piosenkami Jerzego Wasowskiego i Jeremiego Przybory z Kabaretu Starszych Panów. Rozpoczęte wówczas prace zostały jednak odłożone do 1990. W 1989, w limitowanym nakładzie ukazał się tomik poezji Kory Krakowski spleen. 'Po reaktywacji Maanamu' W 1990 Kora wznowiła prace nad albumem z piosenkami z Kabaretu Starszych Panów. Towarzyszyli jej w tym projekcie bracia Marcin i Mateusz Pospieszalscy. W związku z ówczesną decyzją o reaktywacji Maanamu prace te trwały jeszcze na przestrzeni trzech lat. Płyta Ja pana w podróż zabiorę ukazała się w 1993 - w marcu na kasecie magnetofonowej, a w listopadzie na płycie kompaktowej. W międzyczasie w 1992 artystka opublikowała wznawianą co kilka lat autobiografię Podwójna linia życia. Jej uzupełnione nowe wydania ukazały się najpierw w 1998, a później pod nowym tytułem Kora, Kora. A planety szaleją w 2011. W 2000 Kora nagrała temat przewodni do serialu TVP Sukces, zatytułowany "Magiczne słowo – sukces". W lipcu 2001 na rynek trafiła kompilacja najciekawszych solowych nagrań Kory Złota Kolekcja. Magiczne słowo - sukces. W 2002 artystka rozpoczęła prace nad nowym projektem, Kora Ola Ola! Wzięli w nim udział muzycy grający muzykę poważną, jazzową, flamenco i latynoską, pochodzący z Polski, Węgier, Kuby, Meksyku i Peru. W lutym 2003 ukazał się ich album Kora Ola Ola!, na którym znalazły się bardzo różnorodne utwory od przedwojennych tang, piosenek Mieczysława Fogga, Jerzego Petersburskiego, Wandy Warskiej, Marii Koterbskiej czy Czesława Niemena do wybranych utworów Maanamu. Promował go cover "Nim zakwitnie tysiąc róż". Album trafił na 1. miejsce polskiej listy bestsellerów płytowych OLiS. W styczniu 2003 ukazał się ponadto singiel nagrany przez Korę z debiutującym alternatywnym artystą elektronicznym, Bexa Lala. Nagrała z nim dwa utwory, "Kraina bólu" oraz "Kochany". We wrześniu 2008 na rynek trafiła taneczna płyta Metamorfozy firmowana przez Korę z debiutującym duetem DJ-ów 5th Element. W założeniu miała zawierać remiksy hitów Maanamu, jednak ostatecznie nagrano do nich w większości zupełnie nowe partie muzyczne i wokalne. Dodatkowo Kora nagrała na nią trzy premierowe piosenki. 'Po drugim rozpadzie Maanamu' Po zawieszeniu działalności Maanamu w 2008, artystka zaczęła występować pod szyldem Kora, choć początkowo koncertowała wraz z większością muzyków ostatniego składu tego zespołu. Obok premierowych nagrań solowych na jej koncertach prezentowane były głównie przeboje Maanamu. W lipcu 2010 Kora była jedną z gwiazd rockowego Jarocin Festiwal. W czerwcu 2010 odbyła się premiera jej nowej solowej piosenki "Zabawa w chowanego", wzbudzającej kontrowersje ze względu na poruszaną w niej tematykę pedofilii wśród księży. Tekst do niej oparty był na osobistych przeżyciach wokalistki. Do utworu powstał jej pierwszy od sześciu lat teledysk. Zdobył on główną nagrodę festiwalu operatorów filmowych Camerimage, czyli Złotą Żabę. Był także nominowany do nagrody Grand Prix festiwalu Yach Film, nagradzającego najlepsze teledyski. W listopadzie Kora zaprezentowała nowego singla, nagranego przy udziale Stanisława Soyki, "Nigdy nie zamknę drzwi przed Tobą". W lutym 2011 Kora zasiadła w jury Must Be the Music. Tylko muzyka, muzycznego show telewizji Polsat szukającego talentów muzycznych. Telewizyjna premiera pierwszego sezonu programu odbyła się w marcu. W tym samym miesiącu, z okazji 35. rocznicy powstania Maanamu, koncern EMI wydał zremasterowane reedycje wszystkich polskich studyjnych albumów zespołu oraz solowych Kory, a w październiku także tych zagranicznych i kilku kompilacji. W międzyczasie, w czerwcu Kora uczciła 35 lat swojej działalności artystycznej jubileuszowym recitalem podczas festiwalu TOPtrendy. Z tej okazji otrzymała tam nagrodę Bursztynowego Słowika. 31 sierpnia tego samego roku, w 31. rocznicę podpisania Porozumień Sierpniowych, Prezydent RP Bronisław Komorowski odznaczył Korę Krzyżem Oficerskim Orderu Odrodzenia Polski jako zasłużonego twórcę kultury. W październiku 2011 odbyła się premiera singla "Ping Pong", pierwszego zapowiadającego nowy album Kory. Tekst tego utworu był inspirowany wierszem Józefa Kurylaka "Bicie mojego serca" i wzbudził kontrowersje ze względu na poruszaną tematykę walki Boga z szatanem. W listopadzie odbyła się premiera całej płyty Ping Pong, która była pierwszym solowym albumem w karierze Kory z całkowicie premierowym repertuarem. Kompozytorem większości materiału został gitarzysta Mateusz Waśkiewicz, pracujący z artystką od 2008 roku. Zespół Kory, którego ostateczny skład uformował się w 2010, uzupełnili gitarzysta Krzysztof Skarżyński oraz weterani "nowej fali" lat 80., basista Marcin Ciempiel oraz perkusista Artur Hajdasz. Album promowały dodatkowo single "Przepis na szczęście" oraz "Strefa ciszy". Płyta uzyskała status złotej. W listopadzie 2012 wydana została dwupłytowa reedycja albumu, zatytułowana Ping Pong − Małe wolności, wzbogacona o dodatkową płytę z jedenastoma remiksami utworów pochodzących z podstawowej wersji albumu, przygotowanymi przez DJ-ów z całej Europy. W ramach promocji płyty Kora wystąpiła podczas finału tanecznego programu Got to Dance. Tylko Taniec, wykonując utwór "Jedno słowo wszystko zmienia" zremiksowany przez Toma Forestera. W 2011, równolegle z nową płytą, ukazała się także nowa, rozszerzona edycja autobiografii Kory, pod nowym tytułem Kora, Kora. A planety szaleją. We wrześniu 2012 premierę miała niepublikowana piosenka z tekstem Kory do muzyki Marka Jackowskiego, "Zapytaj mnie o to, kochany", nagrana ostatecznie przez Anię Wyszkoni i promująca jej album Życie jest w porządku. Jednocześnie Kora wciąż występowała jako jurorka w show Must Be the Music. Tylko muzyka, który do 2015 roku doczekał się dziesięciu edycji. Kora kilkakrotnie występowała tam także jako gość muzyczny. Za udział w show artystka nominowana była do nagród Telekamery 2012, 2013 i 2015 w kategorii Juror oraz do nagrody Wiktory 2012 i 2013 w kategorii Osobowość telewizyjna. 11 kwietnia 2014 roku została odznaczona srebrnym medalem „Zasłużony Kulturze Gloria Artis”. Życie prywatne Kora była żoną Marka Jackowskiego, z którym zakładała później zespół Maanam. Ich małżeństwo trwało od 1971 do 1984. Ich jedyny syn Mateusz przyszedł na świat w 1972. Po trzech latach małżeństwa i przeprowadzce z rodzinnego Krakowa do Warszawy Kora poznała swojego kolejnego partnera, Kamila Sipowicza. Owocem tego związku był jej drugi syn Szymon, urodzony w 1976. Sipowicz pracował później przy organizacji koncertów Maanamu. W 1979 Kora wraz z mężem i dziećmi wróciła do Krakowa. U szczytu popularności zespołu, w 1984 Kora rozwiodła się z Jackowskim zatrzymując dzieci, jednak oboje postanowili wciąż dzielić życie zawodowe. Wokalistka zamieszkała z Sipowiczem w Warszawie dopiero w 1989, po śmierci jego matki, która nie akceptowała tego związku. Starszy syn pozostał w Krakowie. Wtedy para postanowiła założyć własną wytwórnię fonograficzną Kamiling Co, wydającą głównie płyty Maanamu. W sierpniu 2012 Kora została oskarżona o posiadanie w swoim domu niedozwolonej prawnie ilości 2,83 g suszu konopi indyjskich, za co groziła jej kara pozbawienia wolności do trzech lat. Do przeszukania domu doszło po informacji służby celnej, która odkryła, że w paczce nadanej w czerwcu na adres artystki znajdowało się 60 g konopi indyjskich. W jej obronie, ze względu na niską szkodliwość zarzucanego czynu, stanął były Prezydent RP Aleksander Kwaśniewski, który we wrześniu udzielił z nią wtedy wspólnego wywiadu dla magazynu "Newsweek" i zapozował z artystką na jego okładce. Sprawa paczki została umorzona przez Prokuraturę w grudniu tego samego roku z powodu niewykrycia sprawcy, a sprawa posiadania środków odurzających w domu została warunkowo umorzona przez Sąd w czerwcu 2013, gdy sędzia potwierdził winę Kory, ale uznał, że społeczna szkodliwość jej czynu nie była znaczna. W lutym 2014 w wywiadzie udzielonym Małgorzacie Domagalik dla miesięcznika Pani, artystka po raz pierwszy publicznie opowiedziała o chorobie nowotworowej, z jaką zmierzyła się pod koniec 2013 roku. W tym czasie Kora sformalizowała trwający od 40 lat związek z Kamilem Sipowiczem, poślubiając go 12 grudnia 2013 w Warszawie. Zobacz też *Agnieszka Włodarczyk *Katarzyna Pakosińska *Anna Dereszowska *Ewelina Lisowska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Zmarli wokaliści Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji